


The Strange Courtship Of Clint Barton and Tony Stark

by TigerLily



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Princess Bride (1987), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, rodents of unusual size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony commiserate over romantic comedies, good scotch and chocolate covered strawberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Courtship Of Clint Barton and Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggy_freek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/gifts).



> written for 2/6/13's one image over at 1-million-words on LJ

“Chocolate covered strawberries?” Clint asked with a sarcastic note in his voice as he hovered in the doorway of the communal media room. “Really?”

“I was trying to cheer us up,” Tony explained as he set the bowl of fresh strawberries down next to the fondue pot of chocolate. “Please tell you’re not allergic to either one.”

“No,” Clint admitted. “I’m not allergic to them per se.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“I just didn’t need to be reminded that I’m single on Valentine’s Day again,” Clint explained as he strolled in and flopped down on the sofa.

“So you and Natasha?”

“Just very good friends. You and Pepper?”

“The same.”

“I guess it would be a shame to waste all your hard work.”

“It would,” Tony agreed as he joined Clint on the sofa.

“What else did you have planned?”

“My plan was to watch romantic comedies, eat the strawberries and get drunk on expensive scotch,” Tony outlined his plan.

“Sounds like a good plan.”

* & *

Hours later Phil Coulson walked into the communal media room to find both men tangled around each other on the sofa and passed out drunk. He found a blanket and draped it over them while he had Jarvis turn off the t.v.

“I believe you’ve won the pool, sir,” the AI quietly observed.

“We’ll see in the morning, if they’ve figured out that they were meant for each other or if we have to give them another shove,” Phil softly remarked as he cautiously made his way out of the room.

“I have video evidence that bonded over the ROUSes.”

“Rodents of unusual size,” Phil scoffed. “It would be _The Princess Bride_ that they had to bond over.”

“Why do you say that, sir?”

“Because that’s how Fate works around Clint Barton.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Good night, Jarvis.”

“Good night, sir,” Jarvis replied before returning to observing his creator and his potential new lover sleep.


End file.
